Entwine
by Nexcess
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta's lives are encountered though extraneous interventions.


**Entwine**

A/N: This was a story I was able to compile while I had the time bring it all together. All of these events that are going to occurred are based on real things that happened to people I know. I felt that it would make a for a interesting story being that it brought forth one of my closest friends together. So this story is basically dedicated to them. In a quick summary, Bulma and Vegeta's lives are encountered through extraneous interventions.

Chapter 1: The Connection

On a day which it was sure that the day was going to hit 102 degrees, Vegeta and Goku strolled the streets, trying to decipher their next move. Goku continued to wipe his face with his orange shirt from the blazing heat, Vegeta elected to do that, and just left a ring of sweat around his neck.

"Vegeta!!! What are we going to do?? I don't want to just keep walking around. It's hot!!!" Complained Goku. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned back to the streets.

"You have a better idea than this?? Then please say something, please Kakorott, if not then shut the hell up. His began to dishearten at thought of another repeat. Vegeta manage to stumble onto a bench underneath the shade as he brought time, by blocking out any feeling of heat that glared down on him.

"Something's got to be done Kakorott." Mumbled Vegeta. "And I think I figured out what we could do." He hinted with a sinister smile. A dark blue motorcycle zoomed pasted Vegeta and Goku. Snapping Vegeta out of his thought process.

"Woow Vegeta, look at him go!" Cheered Goku. Vegeta looked on at the rider, shaking his head in disappointment. The rider happened to be Grill, short dark skinned, low cut man answering a phone call from one of his friends saying that his boy was getting himself into some adversity. Grill started to stammer at the feeling.

"That idiot Uub getting himself into some shit again!!! That kid is always getting to something !! I'm going to whup his ass when I get to him" Snarled Grill as he zoomed down the street. As the street descended from yellow to red, Grill slammed the brakes and his bike screeched all the way to white dotted line. Grill pulled out his phone to try to indicate where his boy might be.

"Yo…Where'd you say he was at?"

"_I saw him down Parkway Road. He's loaded G. Better hurry and get him before the PO-PO do._"

"Yea Yea." Responded Grill as slammed the phone shut. The light flickered green and Grill sped off. Down a couple of blocks, coming out of a local corner store. Crept out the kid with the Mohawk, Uub had been a lost cause in trying to find himself. Finding no sudden solution, he looked for the streets to help him find his way. Until he bumped into Grill, Grill worked a very well paid job as a technician, helping his neighborhood when called upon. Grill's well known around the community and decided to take Uub in during his time of distress. Grill and Uub became so attached that they were considered father and son. After getting into an altercation with one of the local hobos, Uub decided to come back with an answer, but couldn't shake the feeling of him being watched, he didn't want to look around to make it obvious.

Although he was being watched. By two officers sitting in the alley, watching Uub.

"Hey Krillin… I think that kid might have something on him." Whispered Hercule as he tapped Krillin with his elbow.

"What gives you that impression Hercule?"

"I mean look at him!!! He's got a mohawk, he dark skinned, he's wearing a hoodie!!! All the sighs of a gangbanger!!!" Elaborated Hercule. Krillin sighed and rolled his eyes. Hercule was known around as the cop who felt a certain kind of way with people of color. His wife had been having a affair with a black man for about a year during their six year marriage. His wife ran off with the man, after their divorce two years ago, Hercule lost everything to his wife. Which caused him to fall into a depression, during his damper; he came up with an oath to seal all evil that plan to ruin people's lives, his reason for wanting to become a cop. he became a cop soon after, .His true reason was to find the man that ruined his life.

Krillin however was a rookie was forced by his aggressive wife to get a job that would help him mentally, with Krillin carrying around a gun, it helped him physically also.

Before Hercule could unlock the door to approach the kid, a man on a motorcycle stopped in front kid and patted him down.

"Krillin Look!!! That must be some of gang talk or something." Krillin looked on and watched as the man pulled a 38. caliber from the waist of the kid. Krillin gasped and Hercule chuckled,

"I told you Rookie, call it up. We're going to get this one."

"What the hell are you doing Uub? Why the hell are you carrying around this for?"

"Dad we live in the projects. I got to stay on my feet ya know??"

"No I don't know. But I do know that you better get your ass back home before I embarrass you in the streets." Warned Grill as he stuff the firearm in his back pocket. Uub lowered his in disbelief and watched as Grill started the motorcycle. Before Grill could drive off, the colors and the loudness of the sirens came from behind him. Grill startled, peeled off. Hercule laughed at the attempt.

"Ha!! He knows what we got him for!!" Hercule drove right behind Grill. Both vehicles zoomed pasted Uub, who ran home feeling something terrible was brewing. As the

pursuit of Grill continued , Krillin looked over at Hercule.

"Why don't we just shoot down his tires?"

"Tisk, tisk Krillin, you have to learn to enjoy your job! You can't just end everything in one hand!! Nothing's better then a punk criminal who thinks that he's going to get away. Now call it in!!" Ordered Hercule. Krillin snatched his walkie and ordered a scan on the bike, Grill continued to propel down the street with sudden haste. Then got to the street quicker then he had anticipated.

'That's perfect!! I'm going to cut through the park, they can't fit through here!! Then I'm going to book it upstairs!!! But I got to get rid of this gun!!' Grill dug in his back pocket and in one quick motion, flung the weapon into some bushes.

"What the hell was that!!! Did he toss the gun?!!" Questioned Krillin.

"Damn right he did!! Like I said!! He already knows what he did, so now he's going to try and get rid of the evidence, smart but dumb. Oh don't worry, we're going to find that gun after we get this punk!!!" Sneered Hercule as he accelerated his vehicle, leaving the other police car behind him.

Uub busted opend the door and looked for his mother.

"MOM THEY GOT DAD!!!!!!!!" He hollered.

Grill looked back to measure the distance between him and the police.

"Where's the other car at??" Wandered Grill. Grill refocused himself and began to try and started to count down his move. He knew timing it perfectly would be difficult but it was his only chance to allude them, Grill breathed in what he felt was going to be his last breath and shifted the bike hard right into the park, catching Hercule by surprise. Hercule tried to imitate the move, but the force of the turn pulling the car over crashing and spinning it continually. Krillin and Hercule during the duration of the crash, before it landed back on all four of its tires. With the car in shambles, and airbags imploded. Thriving in pain, Krillin stabbed at the bag with his knife, reducing the bag's air completely. His next reaction was looking over Hercule.

"Hercule!!! Are you o.k?" Whined Krillin. Hercule was drenched in a pool of blood, and his words were slurring, Krillin tried to make out what he was saying.

"I almoooosseee goot hiim right?? Cou…couldn't turn it wide enuff to wore I could get him.." Mumbled Hercule.

"Hercule. I can't call for help, the radio's down, and I don't know where the other car is. Wait I think I hear it coming." Cheered Krillin as he looked at the revenged rear view mirror. The wails of the sirens heighten as it approached the damage vehicle.

"This is Yamcha calling it in. I have found squad car 1741. It looks a mess. No sight of the vigilante. I'm stopping to check on the officers over. Yamcha drove faster to the scene.

What was at first a sigh of relief quickly turned into a sight of fear.

"Why the hell is he speeding over here? He'll crash into us!!!!" Warned Krillin.

"Now it's time to make my dramatic entrance." Grinned Yamcha. Yamcha stomped on the brakes, no effect. Yamcha not knowing that his brakes weren't working stomped on the gas also to enhance the entrance.

"Damn I'm getting there a little too quick…..What the hell is wrong with my BRAKES???!!!" Yamcha grabbed for his radio.

"HELP!!!!! MY BRAKES AREN'T WORKING I'M GOING TO CRASH INTO THE OTHER SQUAD CAR!!!!!!!" Cried Yamcha.

"Oh my Kami!!!! That's Yamcha's car!!! That idiot is going to crash right into us!!!!" Shrieked Krillin. Yamcha screeched and yanked the wheel to the left, rotating the car to a 360 rotation like spin, in a effort to slow the car down, the effort seemed futile as it collided into Hercule's car, the impact of the crash sent both cars soaring to the gates of the park.

"What the hell was that!!!" Shouted Bulma as she jumped off from her bed.

"Gometa!!! I think something happen outside!!!" She informed him. Gometa snarled and grabbed Bulma by the arm.

"That is the last thing that you need to worrying about. You need to get back to what you was doing." Whispered Gometa as he flopped back on the bed. Bulma looked back at Gometa in distain, and crawled back onto the bed, much to Gometa's approval. Grill jumped off the bike and scurry up the stairs. He too busted open the door, slamming it back closed and locked it down. Uub and Yagurt looked back and ran towards Gometa who collapsed to the floor to recollect himself.

"Grill!!! What the hell happen?"

"Look……outside and tell……….me if you see anybody." Huffed Grill. Uub ran to the window and gasped.

"Oh shit dad!!! You crashed two cop cars!!!!" Squealed Uub in amazement.

"WHAT???!!!" Yelled Grill and Yagurt in unison. Grill and Yagurt huddled towards the window to see if Uub was talking the truth. Grill squeaked out a grin, but it only lasted a second before he was walloped with a slap to the back of the head by Yagurt.

"What the hell were you doing? I hope you weren't going out to get Uub!!! I told you to leave his ass their. He would have learned a thing or two! But nooo!!! Grill wants to be super dad and come to his rescue." Grill winced and tried to rub down the pain while trying to plead his case.

"You really think I was going to leave him out there?? There could have been cops watching him, he could have gotten himself killed!!! You really think that I could live with that floating over my head?? No!!" Yagurt nodded in disagreement and locked eyes with Uub. Yagurt cringed in anger and thumped her shoulder into Uubs as she headed out of the door. Grill continued to slightly chuckle at the carnage before turning around and call Uub over.

"Look don't worry about mom, she's just a little upset. This whole thing will blow over. Now do you have a friend you can stay over for a week or two?" Uub signified yes.

"Great. Head over there and stay low until this whole thing dims down. Alright? Now call your friend and pack your things." Uub scurried over to his room and gathered his things. Grill crept over to resume his amusement and drool over the mess he completed.

"Hope nobody got hurt from that." Grill sneered as he watched on. As he laughed even harder.

_**Nexcess**_


End file.
